Un amour fusionnel
by Haloa
Summary: Un soir d'Halloween, tout peut arriver. Oneshot.


**Un amour fusionnel.**

Videl avait enfin été invitée à pénétrer cette pièce, la seule de la maison Son à lui être jusqu'alors interdite : la chambre de SonGohan.

La mère de ce dernier avait été très stricte sur ce point, Videl pouvait venir à la maison pour manger, étudier, dormir si elle le souhaitait, mais toujours dans la chambre d'amis ! Chichi avait beau désirer ardemment être grand-mère, elle ne pouvait admettre que deux jeunes gens de 17 ans, _non mariés_, partagent la même chambre …et le même lit !

De fait, Videl n'avait été autorisé à y entrer que pour une seule raison : il n'y avait pas de grand miroir dans la chambre d'amis or elle avait besoin de remettre une dernière touche à son maquillage bien qu'elle portait ce soir le masque de Catwoman !

Car ce soir c'était Halloween, et le jeune couple allait se rendre à une fête costumée ! SonGohan occupant déjà la salle de bain, Chichi avait proposé à Videl d'aller se changer dans la chambre du jeune homme.

A présent, Videl attendait, assise sur le lit de SonGohan. La chambre était petite en comparaison de la sienne, et cent fois mieux rangée ! Quant au mobilier, il était également modeste, ne comprenant qu'un lit, une armoire, une commode et un bureau situé près de la fenêtre.

_- Pas d'ordinateur, pas de TV ni même un lecteur de musique,_ songea l'adolescente…_Aucun poster pour égayer les murs, rien que des étagères et des livres à perte de vue ! Son Gohan doit parfois croire qu'il dort dans une bibliothèque ! _

Tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa visite et son inventaire, son regard se posa sur un pendant d'oreille, laissé sur le bureau. Videl s'en approcha et le prit dans sa main.

_-Quelle est belle, en plus le bleu est ma couleur…On dirait une goutte d'eau._ Pensa-t-elle tout en approchant du miroir.

…

_**Dans la salle de bain…**_

-« Dit Son Gohan, en quoi es-tu déguisé ? » demanda SonGoten à son grand frère.

-« Comment, ça ne se voit pas ? Je suis un pirate ! »

-« Un …Un pirate ? Mais tu n'as même pas de jambe de bois, ni même un cache sur l'œil ! »

-« Et bien c'est parce que je suis un pirate qui n'a perdu ni œil ni jambe dans la bataille ! En fait, je ne suis pas n'importe quel pirate ! Je suis le meilleur ! Je suis le célèbre _Jack Sparrow_ ! »

-« Ah oui ! Bah ton costume n'est pas très réussi ! Et puis tout ce maquillage au niveau des yeux …Tu n'es pas une fille ! »

-« Mais _Jack Sparrow_ s'habille et se maquille comme ça ! C'est son personnage !

-« Ben …Il est plutôt efféminé son personnage…T'es sûr que ce costume va plaire à Videl ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Elle va craquer ! » Affirmait Son Gohan, s'admirant dans le miroir avec un grand sourire.

-« Dis SonGohan, est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? »

-« Ah non, pas question ! De toute façon, tu ne t'y amuserais pas ! On ne fera que danser ! »

-« Mais alors, pourquoi y vas-tu si ce n'est même pas amusant ? »

-« Parce que …Je serai avec Videl. Mais de ton côté tu vas bien t'amuser ! Papa t'emmène chez Bulma ce soir ! Avec Trunk, vous allez faire le tour de toutes les maisons et les habitants vous donneront des tonnes de friandises ! …Tu en as de la chance ! »

-« Dis, tu le faisais aussi quand tu étais petit ? » Demanda SonGoten, toujours curieux.

-« Par petit, tu veux sans doute dire : quand j'avais ton âge ! …Et bien non, on ne faisait pas ça et pour cause …On n'avait pas vraiment de voisins dans la région et à vrai dire …c'est toujours le cas ! Il aurait fallu faire des heures et des heures de marche pour aller frapper à la porte d'un voisin ! A moins de se rendre à la tanière du premier tigre à dent de sabre venu, et là, la friandise, cela aurait été moi ! Ah ah … »

-« Euh …SonGohan ? Et la boucle d'oreille, ça ne fait pas fille non plus ? »

-« SonGoten ! Cette boucle d'oreille fait partie du déguisement ! Les pirates en portent toujours une ! »

-« Une seule ? »

-« Oui … » soupira SonGohan, agacé par les questions de son petit frère.

-« Mais cette boucle d'oreille, c'est une Potara ! Pas une boucle d'oreille pour Pirate !

-« SonGoten ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Laisses-moi finir de me préparer ! Je vais finir par être en retard. »

-« Bon d'accord …De toute façon, moi aussi j'ai un costume à mettre …A demain SonGohan ! »

-« A demain SonGoten, et ne manges pas trop de bonbons ce soir ! » Dit Son Gohan à son petit frère sortant enfin de la salle de bain !

- _Videl ne va pas résister !_ Songea SonGohan…quand soudain, une sensation de picotement envahi tout son corps.

_**Au même instant, dans la chambre de SonGohan…**_

_-Son Gohan ne m'en voudra pas si je l'essaye, en fait, il ne le saura même pas !_ Se dit Videl tout en accrochant le délicat bijou à son oreille droite… La jeune fille se sentit alors envahi d'une étrange sensation, comme si une âme étrangère à la sienne voulait entrer dans son esprit …Et cette âme c'était celle de …

-« SONGOHAN ! Kami mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans la salle de bain ? » Dit Videl, faisant face à Son Gohan ?

-« Euh …Videl ? » Entendit-elle dans sa tête. Cette petite voix semblant si proche … « Ce que tu regardes c'est notre reflet dans le miroir … »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes SonGohan ? Et pourquoi j'entends ta voix dans ma tête ? »

-« Videl ! C'est toi qui es dans ma tête ! Enfin …pas vraiment …En réalité, on partage le même corps !»

-« Hein ? »

-« Videl, regardes dans le miroir ! On porte deux potaras ! Nos corps ont fusionné ! » Expliqua calmement SonGohan d'une voix étrange, en fait, un mélange de leurs deux voix.

-« COMMENT ? Mon Dieu quelle horreur ! Mais …Mais alors c'est nous dans le miroir ? Mais … »

-« C'est exactement comme lorsque SonGoten fusionne avec Trunk ! Leurs esprits cohabitent dans un seul corps qui est un mélange des deux ! »

-« Mon Dieu ! Nos parents vont nous tuer ! NOUS TUER !»

-« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? »

-« Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mon père et ta mère ne veulent déjà pas qu'on couche ensemble, alors quand ils apprendront que nos corps ont FUSIONNE ! …SONGOHAN …ON EST MORT ! …Euh …SonGohan, tu peux arrêter de peloter mes seins ?»

-« Mais ce sont NOS seins maintenant ! Et puis j'arrêterai si tu cesses de toucher nos parties intimes ! »

-« Bah j'y peux rien, ça me gratte ! » se défendit Videl !

-« Euh …là tu ne te grattes pas … » pensa Son Gohan… « Mais continues si tu veux. »

-« SonGohan, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne va pas rester comme ça indéfiniment n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Allons ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il suffit d'aller voir mon père, lui va pouvoir nous aider ! Il a déjà fusionné avec Végéta grâce à ces potaras … Pour l'instant, il s'entraîne dans les montagnes en attendant de conduire mon petit frère chez Bulma. Je sens sa force. Il n'est pas très loin d'ici. Allons-y ! »Dit SonGohan/Videl en s'envolant par la fenêtre.

Au bout d'un petit moment, SonGohan et Videl échangèrent leur pensée.

_- Mon père nous demandera sûrement comment on s'appelle ! _Songea SonGohan.

_- Comment on s'appelle ? Ben …On lui dira qu'on est Gohan et Videl ! _

_- Non pas ces noms-là ! Il nous faut un nom de fusion. Je te donne un exemple : quand Trunk et Goten fusionnent, ils deviennent GOTRUNK ! C'est leur nom après la fusion… Tu comprends ? …Tiens par exemple, on pourrait s'appeler GODEL ! _

_- GODEL ! Pourquoi pas GODICHE tant que tu y es ! C'est ridicule ! Le but est de retrouver chacun nos corps respectifs, on n'a pas besoin de se trouver un nom ! _

_- Calmes-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. _

_-Ah tu trouves ! C'est vrai que tu as l'air de bien le prendre, toi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? …Et ARRETE de regarder mon décolleté ! _

_-Je ne regardais pas __notre__ décolleté mais la vallée qu'on est en train de survoler ! Et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui nous aie mis dans cette situation, c'est toi qui as mis la seconde Potara ! _

_- Quelle idée stupide aussi d'avoir laissé cette boucle d'oreille dangereuse à porter de main ! _Se défendit Videl.

-« Ca y est. Je vois mon père…PAPAAAAAAA ! » Hurla SonGohan/Videl en se posant devant SonGoku.

Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il vit se poser un … ou une … Il n'aurait su dire à quel genre appartenait l'individu se trouvant devant lui.

Le cuir noir et moulant du costume de Catwoman mettait en valeur les formes généreuses de la jeune fille … ainsi que l'entrejambe virile du jeune homme. Un long manteau, un bandana et un tricorne sur la tête, complétaient l'habit.

Le visage était quant à lui un mélange des deux jeunes gens.

-« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je reconnais ces boucles d'oreilles. Etes-vous un Kaioshin ? »

-« Euh …Non papa SonGoku », disait d'une seule voix SonGohan/Videl.

_-Ah tu vois bien qu'avoir un nom de fusion aurait été plus simple ! _pensa alors SonGohan à l'attention de Videl.

-« Hum …Papa SonGoku, c'est nous ! SonGohan et Videl ! On a besoin de ton aide, par accident Videl a mis la Potara à son oreille et en une seconde nos corps ont …ATTENDS VOIR » s'écria Videl, reprenant le contrôle de la parole, « Ce n'est pas MA faute mais la tienne ! Tu aurais dû ranger cette boucle d'oreille ! »

-« Euh …Videl ? …SonGohan ? …Waouh ! Je crois que vous êtes la première fusion homme/femme que je vois ! » Dit SonGoku tout joyeux.

-« SONGOKU/PAPA ! Nous avons un SERIEUX problème, là ! Comment va-t-on faire pour retrouver notre apparence normale ? »

-« Ben …Cette fusion ne s'estompera pas au bout de trente minutes comme une fusion classique… »Réfléchit SonGoku à voix haute. « Mais dîtes-moi, avez-vous essayé d'enlever chacun en même temps les deux boucles d'oreille ! »

S'ils avaient eu la possibilité de se regarder, face à face, avec un visage ahuri, SonGohan et Videl l'auraient fait.

-« Bon, à voir votre tête, j'imagine que la réponse est non ! »

-« Ben en fait, on a tellement paniqué qu'on a rien tenté par nous-même…Et puis, ôter les potaras semble une solution si simple » Annonça SonGohan/Videl.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour essayer ? »

La main gauche, commandée par SonGohan, se porta directement à l'oreille du même côté, tandis que la main droite, commandée par Videl, tremblait en atteignant le lobe de l'oreille. Les deux adolescents, enfermés dans le même corps, enlevèrent les potaras simultanément et …le miracle se produisit : Jack Sparrow et Catwoman se séparèrent !

-« Ça a marché ! » s'écria Videl en sautant au cou de SonGohan ! »

-« Oui …mais on va être en retard à la fête ! »

-« Pas si je vous y emmène ! » Leur annonça SonGoku tout en portant deux doigts à son front. Puis dans un sourire, il disparut, téléportant avec lui Videl et SonGohan chez leur amie Erasa, organisatrice de la soirée.

Dès leur arrivée, Videl fut accaparée par Erasa, désireuse de connaître tous les détails sur la précédente sortie du couple au cinéma, datant de la semaine passée.

-« Merci Papa …Merci pour tout ! » dit enfin SonGohan, une fois Videl hors de vue.

-« De rien fiston ! …Alors, ça t'a plu cette fusion avec Videl ? »

-« Oui …C'était une …une bonne expérience …C'était curieux d'avoir accès à ses pensées. »

-« Es-tu certain d'avoir bien protégé les tiennes, afin qu'elle ne découvre rien ? »

-« Oui …Certain. J'ai un plus grand contrôle qu'elle en matière de télépathie…Et mes barrières étaient relevées à leur plus haut niveau. Merci encore pour les potaras, Papa…Une chance que l'on t'ait donné celles-ci, aux effets réversibles. »

-« Sans cela, je ne t'aurai pas permis de les utiliser…Ta mère m'aurait tué si elle avait appris que son fils et sa petite copine avait fusionné de façon définitive …Et puis sous cette forme, vous seriez incapable de lui donner les petits enfants dont elle rêve ! Ah Ah… »

-« Mais dis-moi, comment pouvais-tu être sûr qu'elle l'a mettrait à son oreille ? »

-« Oh c'est simple », lui répondit SonGoku en lui adressant un clin d'œil, « s'il y a bien une leçon que j'ai retenu en vivant avec ta mère, c'est qu'aucune femme ne peut résister à l'envie d'essayer un bijou lorsqu'elle en voit un, surtout si elle se trouve face à un miroir ! »

-« Merci Papa… »

-« De rien mon fils. »

_**FIN.**_


End file.
